Virus Killer
by MovieVillain
Summary: Lucy arrives to town to kill Magical Maid Koyori once and for all, but Komugi won't tolerate this, especially when she found out who the evil magical girl is.
1. Chapter 1

As I wander through the city, I saw trouble is coming ahead when the sky looks dark. This is not good. I'm on a mission to kill a girl named Koyori Kokubunji as I learned she's the real source of this threat.

However, someone is in the way, and it's a pink-haired magical girl. I used my vectors to land a punch to her, but she blocked it with her wand.

"I was waiting for you, Komugi," I said with no emotion.

Just what the hell is she doing here?

"Are you Lucy? The diclonius that has been causing the murders in some secret facility? I don't have time to deal with you. Move!" she yelled.

"I'm afraid you can't go beyond this point," I said while trying to attack her with my vectors from the front but she dodges it, and I look stunned. I don't know if she can sense that attack or not.

"What do you mean I can't?! Quit screwing around and get out of my way. NOW!" Komugi exclaimed.

"Yeah, that's right! Get out of the way!" her rabbit sidekick yelled as well.

Those two are trying to ruin my way of saving this world.

"Oh, Nurse Witch Komugi, or should I say, Komugi Nakahara," I said her true name.

"H-How did you know who I am?!" she looks surprised.

"Simple, really. I can put two and two pictures together of you and your normal self together, and to think no one else notices it," I stated calmly before moving on to the next topic. "Anyway, can't you feel it?"

"What are you talking about?" Komugi asked.

"The heartbeat of Ungrar. It's the pulse of the enemy that I must destroy."

"Ungrar? That's what it causes the problem."

"Now you're learning, Komugi. Sadly, the source is from someone close to you," I added.

"Huh? Who is it?"

"Hehehehe..." I laughed.

"What's so funny?" her pet rabbit, Mugi-maru, looks insulted.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Komugi, you don't understand anything, do you?!" I decided to tell them who am I talking about.

"What are you talking about?!" Komugi asked with a fist raised to my face.

"It is none of your concern, Komugi. I'd advise you stay out of this," it's time for me to get serious. "I'm going to kill that woman, Koyori Kokobunji. She is the enemy of the world! She is my enemy!"

As I said this statement, Komugi and her pet are shocked by the revelation.

"Why would you do something like that?! Why do you want to kill her?!" the former demanded as she wings her giant syringe on my direction, but I got out of this one.

This girl has no clue.

Bitch.

"Komugi, you should know now when I said the source is from someone close to you."

After looking angry at me for a few seconds, she realizes the truth.

"No way..."

"This can't be!" Mugi-maru is baffled.

"That's right. Your best friend, Koyori Kokobunji, is Magical Maid Koyori!"

"It can't be! She's the enemy of the world?!" Komugi asked.

"That's right. With her unleashing the viruses around the world, she must stop. Therefore, I will kill her."

After taking seconds for to feed on this information, that pink girl is determined to stop me.

"No, Lucy! I won't let you do this! She's my friend!" she pulls out her syringe, pointing at my direction.

"So be it. Then, you will die."

I run up to her with my vectors heading straight to her direction, but she jumped out of the way. Next, my vectors are throwing cars at her. Even though she dodges them all, she got hit by one. I looked closely to be sure if she's dead.

I was wrong.

Komugi still gets up so I grabbed her by my two hands and tossed her aside.

My vectors grabbed a hold of her as I stabbed her by her shoulder.

"Why, Komugi? Why are you being so soft on her?" I demanded.

"Because... she's my best friend, and I will help her if she is in trouble!" she tackles me down to the ground and is about to send a pack of syringes through her staff. I dodged those attacks by having my vectors grab them. Next, I throw them to her, but she summoned a shield to block it.

"That is not enough to stop me!" I'm about to land a punch to her with my vectors, but I stopped.

Why?

I looked at my chest to see she injected me with something from her syringe.

At this point, I started to feel sleepy.

"Go to sleep. I'll settle things with Koyori my own way, not your way."

I fell asleep as she left me lying down to the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

Komugi's POV

I run through the tower in order to confront Magical Maid Koyori. Speaking of her, I just believe what Lucy has told me before I went to confront her.

What did she told me?

My best friend Koyori and evil Koyori are the same person.

As much as I don't want to admit it that she's wrong, I knew she's telling the truth.

"So, what are you going to do about Koyori now that you know who she is?" Mugi-maru asked.

"I will find some way to turn her back to normal without killing her. In fact, I think Ungrar is controlling her so he must be extracted from inside her to free her."

"Now there's a good solution, Komugi," a voice said.

Suddenly, there is a person in front of me who looks like an older Koyori.

"Maya! What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I came here because to see if you now know who is Magical Maid Koyori," was the reply.

"Is it true she's really my best friend?"

"Sadly, yes."

Then Lucy is telling the truth, and why did I not see that?

I'm such a ditz.

"Anyway, I'm here because I got an idea to turn your friend back to normal. Well, almost normal," she said.

"What do you mean?" I wonder about this idea of hers.

"Okay, here's what you do."

She whispered into my ear on what is the plan and I smiled at this.

After she told me everything, it's about I settle the score with Magical Maid Koyori, who is also my friend.


	3. Chapter 3

Nana's POV

I came to the tower first so I can kill this bitch and Lucy will have to get used to this idea.

"You have arrived," Magical Maid Koyori said.

"So you came here to get infected, diclonius," she giggled. "I'll just have to do this until Nurse Witch Komugi showed up."

"That's fine by me!"

I ready my vectors for my fight against her.

"I am the justice bringer. I shall cleanse this world and return all to nothing. I am Nana. Come!"

I charge on Koyori with my vectors, and I dodged her attack of having one of her virus minions stop me. In fact, I killed it with my vectors, and now, this girl is next. She uses her staff to shoot down energy beams at me, so I dodged them. Next, I grabbed two floor tiles and throw them to her. As usual, dodging is quite easy for her.

Needing a new plan, I run up to her from behind and successfully land a stab to her back.

This doesn't stop her.

Just then, another diclonius show up and I know who that is.

"You... Are you Koyori Kokobunji?" she asked.

What is she doing here?

"Lucy, what are you doing in this place?" I wasn't expecting her to show up.

"I'm going to deal with her, so you can just relax," she replied. "This enemy is mine alone."

"Obviously."

Afterwards, I decided to let her deal with this bitch.

* * *

Lucy's POV

"So you're next, Lucy, isn't it?" Koyori smirked as she prepares her staff to fight me.

"Come on!" I demanded.

My vectors grab her from her neck, and I toss her aside. I jumped up to deliver the killing blow to her, but she dodges that. Next, I decided to grab a hold of her ankle and toss her to the ground below. She zaps me with energy beams, but I jumped out of the way.

This time, she got me.

She went up to me from behind and hit me with the beam.

I tried to attack her with my vectors, but she dodges them. It's as if she can see my vectors even if they're invisible.

Of course I realized this because that virus Ungrar can be able to see through it.

This is not good.

"You're tough..." I panted for breath.

"Now you see my true strength, Lucy," Koyori pointed her staff at me with a smirk on her face.

Then she started electrocuting me with a lightning bolt.

"Another one coming through!"

She sent another lightning attack on me.

I was outmatched as she throws me aside, but the force stopped. I looked from behind to see who saved me.

It's Komugi.

"Nurse Witch Komugi! How good to see you!" Nana exclaimed happily.

Not only she has arrived, but also that woman who looks just like Koyori, only she's a bit older than the one I'm fighting against.

"You're late, Komugi," I said with no emotion.

"Yes, I was lurking in the shadows waiting for you to get beat up," she explained.

"You're so mean, Komugi."

"Let's finish this once and for all," she proposed a truce with me.

"I couldn't agree more," I accept her proposal.

We decided to stand against this bitch together. I know she doesn't want to kill her while I want to kill her, but this is no time to argue on each other's different thinking on her.

"So you two come to witness the end of your world. Let's finish this, shall we?" Koyori prepares her staff.

Komugi and I yelled as we are ready to take her down.


	4. Chapter 4

Komugi's POV

As much as I don't want to do this, teaming up with Lucy is something I must do even though she's a murderous character. I know I don't want to kill my best friend to free her from Ungrar, but accepting her alliance is something I don't have a choice on.

Anyway, Koyori started to shoot energy from her staff and I block them. Well, Lucy also blocked them.

"Koyori, if you can hear me, fight Ungrar's control!"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" she exclaimed.

It's obvious she doesn't know I know her secret.

"We'll talk about this later on!" Lucy said while keeping Koyori's virus minions at bay by destroying them with her invisible arms known as vectors.

"Right!"

I tend to agree.

Eventually, after the times Lucy tried to hit Koyori with her vectors, she got hit instead, putting her down to the ground.

"So, are you ready to give up, Komugi?" the latter asked me in a sinisterly.

Obviously...

"No! I will not give up!" that is my resolve. "Koyori, this is going to hurt, but it needs to be done."

As she zaps me with more lasers, I dodged and blocked them out. I jumped up high towards her, but Koyori managed to have one of her beams pierce the bottom of my heart, but this doesn't stop me. Grabbing her head is the next thing I'm going to do...

"Wake up, Koyori!"

With this, I used the magic spell, 'Free Mind', to free my friend from Ungrar's influence. I saw him being casted out of her body, but it's still in 'Magical Maid' form. Now it's not the time to be bothered by this so I catch her by my arms. Speaking of Ungrar, he is being captured by Maya, putting an end to his plans once and for all.

"Ooooh... what happened?" she wakes up and looks surprised to see me. "Nurse Witch Komugi? Where are we? What's going on?"

She obviously has no memory of her actions as the evil Magical Maid Koyori.

I think it's about time she learned the truth. She deserved to know the truth.

"Koyori..." I started. "It's me, Komugi. Your best friend."

"You're Komugi?" she asked, then I nodded. Come to think of it, she looked happy when I told her my secret. "Oh, Komugi! It's good to see you. What happened? What's going on?"

I let her go from my arms and I point out to her outfit.

"Look at yourself in the mirror or something," I replied.

"And I just got it!" Maya suddenly appeared and summoned a mirror by magic.

As soon as Koyori takes a look at herself, she looks shocked.

"This outfit... I'm really...?"

She started to recall everything in her mind; she recalled the times she attacked me while she's in her Magical Maid persona, not to mention the times she started showing me off, and making use of the viruses to be unleashed to the entire world. Now that she knows the truth, she is not all happy about it as tears are starting to come out of her eyes.

"Oh, Komugi, what have I done?" she sobbed while putting her hands to her face. "I've done... terrible things to people, mostly you. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, Koyori. You're not to blame, it's Ungrar's doing. I know my own best friend wouldn't try to kill me," I smiled and hugged her as comfort from this.

"It was you who freed me from his control?" she asked.

"Yes, I did, Koyori. You're the best friend I could ever have."

It was then that she smiled and returned the hug.

"Thank you, Komugi. I don't know if I can make up for all this damage I did."

"You don't have to," I said happily before I attempted to protect her from Lucy.

"I know what you're thinking, but I'm not going to," she said. "I have no desire to kill a girl who has no clue what she's been through."

"So you're just going to let me walk away?" Koyori asked.

"Don't mistake this as forgiveness. The next time we meet, I will kill you," Lucy stated with no emotion before she walks away with that other Diclonius joining her.

* * *

It's been two days since the incident. We acted like nothing's happened. However, I can still transform into Nurse Witch Komugi and so does Koyori can transform into Magical Maid Koyori. This time, she's in control of that new form, and so I have to teach her the basic on defending herself if there's a threat. Of course, she will have to prepare herself in case Lucy comes back to kill.

All's well that ends well for me: Nurse Witch Komugi!


End file.
